Empty Promises
by fixing what the author broke
Summary: A sad Malec one shot. It's just a story about why Alec might have thought he was trivial and where it all could've gone wrong. Rated T for character death. Sorry if that summary is terrible but oh well :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments because Cassandra Clare does and she's amazing**

**It's my first story so don't be too harsh, I hope you like it and sorry if it's sad but I need to get my Malec feels out. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Empty promises: **

Alec shivered as the tendrils of cold creeped through his coat, he didn't mind so much now. It was funny, you would think that because he had felt warmth and happiness so recently, he would crash when the cold hit him. Maybe he had crashed, maybe the numb feeling that he was experiencing was the result of 'crashing'. It was pathetic really, that's the word he had used to describe himself a lot lately.

Walking to the cliff above the sea brought back good and bad memories but they all felt the same. He was numb, he was broken and the joy and sadness he remembered just mingled together to create one thing: his story. That's all he'd ever be now, he was incapable of becoming anything else. He may have been destined to become a story, something to tell your kids to make sure they trust their loved ones.

Alec was always afraid he would be forgotten, some might call it irrational but he didn't care. He wasn't much to start with but to be reduced to some myth or fairytale that mundanes told around the campfire about a stupid little boy who loved and lost was terrifying to him. He always wanted to be more than that. He would never be Jace, he knew that, and for a while he never thought he had to be, he believed that he was loved. But that small belief that he had clung to was destroyed the night in the dark subway tunnel where his world was taken away before his very eyes. He was powerless because he had caused it and that was the hardest part.

* * *

The blonde boy, Jace, had become his parabatai when they were 10, they were to be bonded by something unbreakable which Alec loved. He couldn't be forgotten if he was bonded to another, but Jace was always better than him in everything he did, he was left in the shadows once again as 'the other one' in their pair and his fear of being forgotten returned.

"Jace?" the young Alec had said

"hmmmm" came the sleep filled response

"you promise to never forget me?"

"you're my parabatai"

Jace had said it with so much confidence, like it was the answer to everything.. and for a while it was.

* * *

It was a few years later that Alec had felt the need to ask his sister, it was always something unquestionable until then. Izzy had been going out with boys and had started going to clubs with Jace. All she wanted was her parents attention so she started showing off any random downworlder as her new toys and neglected Alec for the first time. His baby sister was gone, deprived of the relationship that parents were supposed to have with their children, she desperately acted out for their recognition. He looked on and slowly felt himself being left behind, he was left in the shadows once again and his fear of being forgotten returned.

"Izzy?" Alec had asked one night in the library

"what?" came the snappy response

"you promise to never forget me?"

"you're my brother"

Izzy had said it with so much love and comfort, like it was the answer to everything… and for a while Alec suppressed the fear once more.

* * *

Alec had finally come out to the shadowhunters and everything was perfect, he had Magnus and that was enough for him. Then the fear clouded his mind, he didn't want to be forgotten, not when he held something so precious. Magnus was immortal, he was always forgetting, he had too much to remember and one day Alec feared he would be lost in the memories.

"Magnus?" Alec had asked one night sleeping next to the said warlock.

"yes love?" came the velvet voiced response

"you promise to never forget me?"

"I love you" he said as he drifted off to sleep

Magnus had said it so sincerely that it almost had Alec fooled but no one had ever promised him,not really and maybe no one ever would.

His tears were lost in the rain and the harsh winter weather as he tried to think back to a single memory, three simple words that had never been said: "I won't forget".

He took one second more and stepped off the cliff edge, dropping into the sea thrashing at the rocky cove. The young blue eyed boy who was afraid to be forgotten was crashed and broken against the cliff like the empty promises that meant so much to him.

Because the promises had no meaning and Alec had relied on them.

* * *

**Please review. As i said before it is my first story so I will improve with time hopefully. :P thanks for reading. I know it's a bit depressing but oh whale...**


End file.
